Fardos de um Líder
by Sakurai Hana - Den-O no Sekai
Summary: O que há de errado em ser tão correto, tão perfeito? Algumas coisas não mudam, mesmo assim, por que é tão difícil pra mim simplesmente ver e admitir de uma vez esses sentimentos... por ela. - Denji Sentai Megaranger


**Disclamer:** Denji Sentai Megaranger pertence a TOEI CORPORATION

**Sinopse:** O que há de errado em ser tão correto, tão perfeito? Algumas coisas não mudam, mesmo assim, por que é tão difícil pra mim simplesmente ver e admitir de uma vez esses sentimentos... por ela.

Denji Sentai Megaranger – Kouichirou & Chisato

**Kouichirou POV's -** _**Song Fic**_

* * *

**.**

**- Fardos de um Líder -**

**.**

_**Kanashii toki demo nakitai toki demo**_

_**Quando estou triste, quando estou prestes a chorar**_

_**.**_

Endou Kouichirou. Sou um estudante do Ensino Médio e tenho 18 anos. Muitos pensam que eu sou incrivelmente talentoso, só pelo fato de eu ser o aluno mais exemplar da escola, ser o representante de classe, um verdadeiro gênio, presidente do clube digital da escola e um mestre no futebol. Tudo isso seria moleza. Mas há outras coisas na minha vida. Uma responsabilidade maior... proteger a Terra. E... também... _Ela._

_._

_**Dejitaizaa wa hibiku**_

_**Eu ouço um som do meu Digitizer**_

.

Desde o início, eu sabia que ser o líder do grupo não era tarefa fácil. Mas precisamente... lidar com _Ela. _Eu gosto das coisas corretas, tão corretas, que nem mesmo o último botão da minha camisa fica sem abotoar.

Será que sou um maníaco?

Estou ficando louco?

Não sei. Só sei que, mais do que ouvir uma voz vindo do meu Digitizer avisando que algum Nejirejuu está atacando a Terra...

É ouvir o som da voz _dela_ que sempre está lá para me confortar.

.

_**Genki na furi shite kotaete mitatte omae ni wa kakusenai**_

_**Eu tento responder que estou bem, mas não posso esconder a verdade de você**_

.

Mesmo o quão difícil seja... mesmo com todas as dificuldades, _Ela_ sempre estava lá para me apoiar.

Mesmo quando todos nós iríamos morrer dentro de seis horas, devido a um veneno de Nejirejuu sobre nós...

_Ela_ sempre esteve comigo.

Em seus últimos momentos...

_Ela _não se afastou do meu lado.

.

_**"Nan demo ie yo" tte shizuka na koe ga kaette kita**_

_**Acabei de ouvir uma voz suave dizendo "Está tudo bem, fale comigo"**_

.

Sentado na cadeira em frente ao computador estava eu. A tristeza tomou conta do meu coração naquele momento.

Tirei do bolso do meu blazer escolar a foto da minha família, e lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

_Ela _estava atrás de mim. Achei que houvesse algo importante que _Ela _quisesse fazer fora dali, mas _Ela _não queria se afastar de mim.

Aproximou sua câmera fotográfica a fim de tirar uma foto minha. Ouvi sua voz suave dizendo "- Há algo que eu preciso fazer".

.

_**Ki no sei ka na tekubi ni nukumori wo kanjiru no wa**_

_**Eu apenas posso sentir este calor no meu pulso**_

_._

_Ela _logo parou ao perceber o meu pranto, e senti suas mãos pousarem suavemente nos meus ombros, e suas palavras de consolo acalmaram meu coração.

"- Kouichirou! Nós somos Megarangers. Nós não vamos desistir até o final."

Segurei as mãos dela entre as minhas sem nem mesmo sair de onde eu estava. Senti como se tudo parasse. Aquelas seis horas poderiam se esgotar naquele momento...

E eu poderia morrer agora...

Por que _Ela _estava lá.

.

_**Ki no sei ka na omae wo sugu soba ni kanjiru no wa**_

_**Eu só sinto que você está aqui ao meu lado**_

.

Algo semelhante aconteceu quando viajamos nas férias de verão do colégio.

Eu estava tentando proteger a floresta, mas aparentemente o mundo todo estava contra mim.

E mais uma vez, _Ela _me apoiou com suas palavras doces.

"- E não sei o que está acontecendo, mas quero que saiba que eu estou do seu lado, não importa o que você decida. Anime-se, Líder!"

.

_**Arifureta hagemashi mo**_

_**Mesmo o menor encorajamento**_

_._

_Ela _insistiu para fingirmos ser namorados por duas vezes. Eu me fazia de desentendido. Fechava os olhos... só para me negar a crer na mais pura verdade.

_Ela _envolvia o seu braço em volta do meu. Eu travava. Virava o rosto só para esconder as maçãs avermelhadas.

Mas eu via o sorriso no rosto dela. Isso só podia significar uma coisa:

_Ela _me ama.

.

_**Hajimete kiku kotoba mitai de**_

_**As palavras começam a chegar suavemente**_

.

Na segunda vez que fingimos ser namorados, quase confessei... mas não consegui.

Droga! Por que tenho que ser tão tímido?! Por que não consigo dizer com palavras o que sinto no coração?!

Como sou bobo!

Por que sou tão sério e concentrado, um Líder impecável, mas não consigo deixar de ser tímido?

.

_**Sotto mimimoto chikazuketa**_

_**Como as primeiras palavras que ouvi**_

.

Por mais que eu tentasse...

Ainda não consegui dizer...

Chisato... _**Eu amo você.**_

.

**- Owari -**

* * *

.

Música: "Kinosei ka na" (Encerramento de Denji Sentai Megaranger) – caso queiram ouvir é só procurar pelo encerramento da série no YT ^^

Eu amo o casal Kouichirou & Chisato (Mega Black & Mega Yellow). Aqui descrevi exatamente como é a relação dos dois na série e como eles são fofos, tanto a Chisato sempre apoiando e investindo no Kouichirou – só falta ela berrar "eu te amo, seu idiota" – e ele fingindo não perceber, por ser tímido *kawaii*. É incrível como a música de encerramento da própria série tem TUDO a ver com eles.

Espero que tenham gostado.

**Mega Beijos ^^**


End file.
